Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Orbs of Balance and the ice assassin
by tepigsfire758
Summary: The red and blue orbs keep the king of the sea and the earth lord calm. However if the orbs are ever taken away from Mt.Pyre the planet will suffer a weather realted catastrophe and when the ice assassin takes the blue orb. Its up to Maria and her friends to return it back to the temple or else the world will Suffer .Rated T since their is a death every now and then.
1. Invasion of MtPyre!

_**Author's notes**_**:  
Me: Hello and this is the first chapter of "The orbs of balance!"  
Maria: Glad you thought of a...decent name.  
Simon: How come I'm not in this chapter?  
Me: If I did that would make the chapter too long.  
Simon: I'll kill yo… oh hi fanfic people…..Just keep reading. Ignore my teeth about to cut off Tepig's body.  
Me: Enjoy the chapter –runs away-  
Quick notice! The characters in this story are from my other fanfics. If you read this without reading my other fanfics you will be very confused, oh and just like a DBZ movie it doesn't happen during the main story.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Invasion of !

000

(Weavile's pov)

"ICE BEAM GO!" the cold electric blast fired from Bertic's mouth, the ice type move then hit the water creating an ice path. I smiled evilly as the blast of ice kept going forward creating a very long ice path.

Beartic and I were on a beach near the Quicksand dessert, our mission was to attack Mt. Pyre and begin phase one! My giant bear friend then took a step forward and kept firing the ice type move the more he walked the farther the ice type move would fly.

I walked behind Beartic as he created an ice path toward the mountain, after walking for a few minutes a thick fog appeared over us. Beartic then stopped his attack for a minute and said "Lord Weavile are you sure that we will be able to get the orbs?"

The second I heard him say that I jumped on his head and began to choke him, my arms tightened around his neck and I then put one of my claws an inch from his neck "SILANCE! Don't doubt me fool, I can strike you down right now and replace you in an instant!"

"Forgive me sir!" I was about to kill him, but I figured he could still be of use. I let go of his neck and landed on the ice path "Alright I'll let you live, but keep up Ice Beam we are almost at the island"

Beartic opened his mouth and a light blue orb appeared again, and then a cold electric blast fired from his mouth once more. After walking for a few more minutes through this thick fog, we reached land.

We landed on a giant old ruined temple, pillars were broken on the ground and moss was covering the marble. Everything else was very old and breaking down I darted my eyes toward the top of the temple.

At the very top I could see a red and blue glow, "Alright Beartic time to begin phase one" then out of nowhere a bright red-orange blast of fire hit me. The hot attack blew me back onto the ice path, the fire enveloped me but I stood up and threw my arms out and then the flames vanished.

I darted my eyes around and saw that two Growlithes stood on top of an unbroken pillar; one of them stared down at me and said "Leave now!"

I then snapped my fingers and Beartic leaped into the air, the giant ice type's arm then began to glow orange. He then threw his arm at the two pokemon, his giant arm crashed into the pillar causing the two fire types to fall into a wreckage of a broken marble column. However out of nowhere the two pups climbed out of the ground and ran toward me.

As the two got close enough, my claw then began to glow a bright white color and then it turned as shiny as steel that was just polished by an energetic Oshawott. Then the second they got close, I then struck my claw into the chest of one of the Growlithes.

Then I took my hand out of his chest and threw the body at the other fire pup, the second pup shrieked in fear and jumped into the ocean. I then fired an Ice Beam at the Growlithe freezing the puppy in a giant ice block causing him to sink down into the ocean floor the second he touched the water.

Beartic then began to clap loudly "BRAVO! That was very impressive master" I bowed to his clapping. I then began to walk up towards the mountain.

(Maria's pov)

My lips pressed against Inferno's lips, the warm feeling flowed into my body and I had never felt so happy. Inferno and I sat on the edge of Sharpedo Cliff, we stopped for a second and he pulled me into a massive hug. "I love you more than anything Maria!"

I began to close my eyes and prepared to fall asleep in the Charmander's arms but before I fell asleep I pulled away from his hug. "Babe what's wrong?" I then asked him "Hey when can I meet your parents? I heard Nova say that they were alive.

Inferno then began to blush and talked nervously "Well ummmmm you know…. My mom and dad are always busy and well you know, I don't have to introduce you to my parents. After all your dad isn't here so we can get married without our parents knowing"

I then giggled and said "We aren't engaged" he then smiled and said "Not yet, but I will wait for the right time to ask" I then smiled and said "I still want to meet your parents!" Inferno then stood up and said "Well I won't date anyone who would be crazy enough to actually want to meet my parents!" "Then I'll just dump you" The fire type then started to cry and grabbed ahold of me "PLEASE NO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I CAN'T STAND NOT BEING WITH YOU"

"Oh calm down" I then shut him up by kissing him full on the lips.

(Keldo's pov)

I laid down on the floor as I watched in horror as the Weavile grabbed ahold of the blue orb, my body was very weak after that surprise attack. Then just as Weavile reached for the red orb, Misdreavus flew out of nowhere and grabbed the red orb using her mouth.

The little ghost type began to fly away, and just as she was almost out of sight a Hydreigon flew out from nowhere and fired a yellow electric beam at Misdreavus. I then gathered all of my leftover power and leaped into the air acting as a pokemon shield.

The beam shocked me and kept me floating in midair, I then turned around and yelled out to Misdreavus "GO NOW AND KEEP THE ORB SAFE NO MATTER WHAT!"Then after the attack was over, I began to fall down toward the dragon- dark type. Just as I was falling the Hydreigon flew toward me and opened his mouth wide, then his fangs began to glow…. And then CHOMP

000

(Misdreavus's pov)

The wind brushed against my body as I flew a crooked path toward a nearby cliff. From above the cliff I saw a female Shinx with a flower in her hair kissing a male Charmander,seeing those two made me sad and filled me with hatred i shut my eyes and beagn to cry. Then I lost all my strength and fell toward the cliff.

* * *

_**Author's notes**_**:**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Maria: Why did Inferno freak out when I asked about his mom and dad?  
Me: -grins evilly- Oh no reason! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHA!  
Maria: Weirdo.**


	2. Day-care get away

**Me: Chapter 2 is here! Sorry about the cliffhanger.  
Nova: Why am I not in here?  
Me: Did you even read the thing?  
Nova:…..  
Maria: I'll Take that as a no. Anyway Tepig doesn't own pokemon blah blah blah and whatever. Just read the stupid thing!  
Me: Anyway I will be trying a new writing format see if you like it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2:Daycare get away

(Misdreavus's pov)

The wind blew against my face as I plummeted towards the cliff shaped like a Sharpedo. I zipped past the two pokemon and wacked into a rocky ledge about ten feet below the face of the Cliff. My body was roughed up and dirty, I then heard a faint feminine yell from the two pokemon above me "Go get Simon". I then slowly began to levitate off the ground when suddenly the ledge I was on made a cracking sound.

I shut my eyes and waited for the worst until I noticed the Red orb was gone. I darted my eyes around and noticed the orb resting on a nest of straw that was a few meters below me with a white colored egg right next to it. I bite my lower lip and thought of a plan, I concentrated and the shiny red orb was surrounded by a dim blue light it then slowly levitated up. My body began to shake as the thought of dropping the irreplaceable orb into the crashing waves below. The orb was just in my reach until….

000

(Maria's pov)

I watched as the Ghost type levitated the orb. Then out of the corner of my line of vision I noticed the rocky ledge was beginning to crack, _She's dead!_ I leaped off the cliff and began to run down the side of the cliff. My tail then turned a metallic color and I dug it into the side of the cliff slowing me down, dust blew into my eyes but it didn't affect my effort. I then grabbed ahold of the ghost type with my front paws to which was replied by a very loud yell.

The pokemon then began to flail around, "Hey calm down!" "NO I NEED THAT ORB PLEASE HELP!" I had no thought of getting the levitating orb but. I saw tears drizzle down the ghost type and it filled me with a sense of guilt so I did what I had to do.

"Ok I'll get your orb, but use Confusion to hold the platform together" I ordered. "But the second I stop using Confusion on the orb it will…. Fall" I pounded my paw against my light blue fur chest and said "Hey don't worry, backup is almost here". The ghost type leaned her head slightly as if she was confused, grasping the situation I leaped forward off the ledge and grabbed ahold of the red orb. But during my fall I hit my head against the cliff wall, causing me to lose focus.

My tail began to glow a metallic color and then I used it to slow my fall down, but unfortunately my tail got stuck in the cliff wall. And then the red orb escaped my grasp, I leaned forward and grabbed the shiny orb with my mouth. As I held it in my mouth with my tail stuck in the cliff, I noticed I was really close to falling into the ocean. So close that when the waves hammered against the cliff saltwater managed to get into my eyes. Over and over the salty water kept stinging my little Shinx eyes, then my tail finally gave away and I fell.

000

(Misdreavus's pov)

The female Shinx had lost grip and began to fall. I closed my eyes waiting for the electric type to plummet into the water. When suddenly a figure snatched the little Shinx and flew away. Then the figure headed towards me so I closed my eyes but then it grabbed me. That's when I opened them again and noticed the little Shinx holding the red orb, that's when I heard a roar. I looked down and I saw I was in the arms of a large flying pokemon, and then the pokemon landed on the cliff and let me go. The second I left the pokmeon's enormous arm I tackled the Shinx and grabbed the orb. Then I began to float away but, I turned around I saw an electrified fist come towards me after that….. I blacked out.

000

(Simon's pov)

"So she kissed you?" I asked Inferno. We sat near the entrance of daycare waiting to see if the Misdreavus I punched was ok, right now he was giving me love advice. "Simon why would you ask me for advice?" "Well ecause you got my sister who is waaaayyyyy! Out of your league!"

Inferno gave me an annoyed look and got up "Well why don't you have girlfriend Simon?" I began to blush and said "Umm because… ROMANCE IS GROSS!" "Why do I feel like I heard that before?" I wacked his hand and said "Your crazy" he then leaped onto my back and tried to knock me down. "Hey got off me little boy"….. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The little Charmander began to tickle my neck and then I fell onto the ground with him under me.

"Inferno? Little buddy where are you?" I stood up and noticed the fire lizard clinging onto my neck, but with swirls in his eyes. I picked him up and placed him on the ground, I began to turn around until I got hit by an attack. I cringed in fear of getting hit again till I saw a pokemon zip by me into the air; suddenly Holly tapped me on the shoulder. "Simon that was Misdreavus go get her!" I flew up into the air after the little pokemon. I opened my mouth and fired a stream of orange-red fire at the ghost type, she then dodged the attack and turned around and fired a ball of blue fire at me.

The attack caused me to catch on fire but my efforts weren't in vain I began to hug myself and then I roared at full force causing the fire around me to disappear. The ghost type had gone a decent distance but then something crashed into her, the little pokemon fell down and I noticed a large dark blue pokemon with a red breast and face. It also had a crest of blue feathers sweeping back from its head and a white belly the bird pokemon also had sharply shaped wings with white undersides and two, red-tipped tail feathers. It has red feet with black talons.

That pokemon was a Swellow and I noticed on its back was a small, caterpillar-like Pokémon. Its body is mainly red with a cream underside and face. It has large yellow eyes with dark pupils. It has one sharp yellow stinger on its head and two of them on its rear. It has a tall, erect, red spine behind its forehead and a similar, smaller spine behind that. It has small spikes running down the top portions of its body and five pairs of stubby white limbs. That little bug type was a Wurmple, in fact I think those two are the exploration team, Team Tasty.

However the Misdreavus began to fly away towards Sharpedo Cliff, I flew towards her but then a string of white stuff wrapped around the pokemon and then a strong gust of wind blew the Misdreavus into my arms. I looked up and noticed a small, plump-bodied avian Pokémon. It also is primarily brown with a lighter throat and belly. Both its feet and beak are a pinkish-gray color. It has black markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes, the bird was in fact a Pidgey.

"Why are you guys here? This protection mission is assigned to Team Element" Swellow chuckled and then said "Relax dude" Pidgey then said "Chatot assigned us to patrol the area and to help you out if you needed it". I then smiled and said "Well thanks but I don't think this little girl is going to escape" I then turned around and began to fly back towards the day-care. Swellow then yelled to me "Hey is your sister single? Because I think she's cute"

I flew back towards Swellow and grabbed his beak and whispered to him "Back off my sister, she is too good for you" I then let go of the flying type's beak and landed back on the ground. "Mmmerf merf" Misdreavus murmured with the String Shot still around her. I then stepped into the day-care, the whole place was only one giant pink room. The walls were covered with pink paint and the floor had a snug pink rug that tickled my Dragonite feet when I walked on it. Holly was feeding a baby Mudkip; it has a blue body with a light-blue underside. It also has a large head with a blue fin on top, and a light-blue tail fin. The little baby pokemon even has black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks.

Holly fed a bottle filled with milk to the little water type which I found was kind of cute, "Hey Holly I got her back" "Thank you Simon, leave her on one of the straw beds. You can go outside now" I began to turn around until I heard a cry "Mud Mudkip mud" the little Mudkip had tried to talk to me but since it was only a newborn it could only say its name. I smiled at the little water pokemon and left the day-care.

000

(Misdreavus's pov)

_Now once she is asleep I will get out._ It was around nine p.m. and I was still trying to escape the day-care. Moon light shined in through one of the open windows and I noticed that the Audino named Holly had fallen asleep. My necklace began to glow blue and I used Will-o-wisp to melt the String Shot from earlier. I floated through the open window and once I left about a few feet into the air, the Dragonite flew in front of me blocking my path. "Stop trying to escape Misdreavus"

I was about to Tackle him but…. Something stopped me. I looked up at his face and his grey eyes were oddly shiny now. His entire presence sent a chill down my spi….. umm body. I think I stared him for so long I think he was blushing. "Hehehe you look kind of handsome under the moon…." He then blushed even more, heck he was redder then a tomato. Suddenly a shadow flew above us, "Simon something's up there" the Dragon type flew up into the sky and then a blue stream of fire hit Simon.

The dragon type started to fall but I flew up and used Confusion to stop his fall, he gave me a thumbs up and flew back up. "Who dared attack me?" I roar came from above us and there he was a three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings on its back each of which ends in two points. On its neck is a fuchsia-colored collar which surrounds its head. The main head is dark blue and its eyes are black with fuchsia pupils. Its hands are also black and harbor a head in each one; these heads are similarly blue with black eyes. There are small collars on the inside of its hands. On its abdomen are two overall-like fuchsia stripes. Its feet appear atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. Its tail also sports a fuchsia stripe with a black tuft on the end of it. It was Hydreigon the one who tried to kill me.

"Simon be careful he is one strong pokemon" Simon then yelled out "Well so am I!" Simon opened his mouth and fired a stream of red-orange fire at Hydreigon, the Dragon-Dark type dodged the attack by moving to the left and then he fired a beam of black and purple circles from its mouth. The attack hit Simon but he kept on fighting, Hydreigon fired another beam of black and purple circles but this time he aimed it for me. The attack was just about to nail me until….. Simon threw himself in front of me and the attack hit him causing an explosion which blew us both to the ground.

Hydreigon then opened his mouth and his fangs began to glow white and next thing you know, the dark type flew straight us.

* * *

**Me: Not bad of a chapter.  
Misdreavus: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LEAVE ME IN CLIFFHANGERS!  
Me: Well why not?  
Simon: I find the fact that one little move knocked me down insulting.  
Me: Shut up! Anyways the pokemon descriptions are from a website called Bulbipedia. I think I spelled it right, well I'm out peace! **


	3. Extra Chapter: A stupid bet

**Me: I haven't done an extra chapter in a while an extra chapter takes the focus away from our heroes just for the sake of increasing the stories' length. This chapter involves an old enemy from Inferno and Nova's past showing up.  
Maria: I guess this is a good way for you to blow off steam.  
Me: Sorry if you wanted to see what happened to Misdreavus and Simon but, I am writing three fanfics at the same time and I want to relax a bit sorry!  
Simon: I REALLY NEED TO FIGHT SOMETHING  
Me: Then go fight Cheeka.  
Simon: YAY!  
Nova: Back off my women!**

* * *

Extra chapter: A stupid Bet

000  
(Inferno's pov)

"HORRAY!" everyone cheered and walked away. The only pokemon that stood in the guild's ground level was Simon, Nova, Maria and myself. Crimson and Hector walked up to us and Crimson said in an exhausted voice "Go to the cafe, you need to see it" The four of us sweat dropped and walked up to the first floor. At the crossroads a crowd was formed, they were all excitedly talking and squealing.

The four of us came up to the crowd and suddenly my nose picked up a familiar scent. I ran into the crowd and saw two pokemon; one was a hyena like pokemon. Its body was a mixture of black and gray fur and it also had black lower legs, clawed feet, and a black tail.

The second pokemon was a pink jellyfish like pokemon. It had a round head with a crown-like tuft and blue eyes not to mention five tentacle like appendages. The hyena pokemon was a Mightyena and the pink jellyfish one was a Frillish. The Mightyena spotted me and walked over "Inferno long time buddy"

The Dark type starred at me and darted his eyes toward Nova "Nova? My have you grown" then the Frillish floated over to us and said. "Inferno and Nova, who are those two?" she pointed her tentacle at Simon and Maria who stood behind us about five feet. I walked over and put my arm around Maria and kissed her cheek, "This is Shinx is Maria my girlfriend and that is Simon her little brother"

Simon took a step forward and put his hand out thinking Mightyena would shake it "Nice to meet you" the Dragonite smiled and waited for a paw shake. Mightyena ignored him and walked over to me and Maria. "I am impressed that you got such a pretty girl"

Suddenly an evil grin spread across Mightyena's face and he pushed me away. Then he starred at Maria, then he lifted his paw and touched her forehead….. silence. He then closed his eyes and said "There is something odd about her, and I like it"

He took his paw away and leaned in slowly toward Maria. I leaped in front of her and clawed Mightyena's face, "Grrr" growled the dark type. "You think you can stop me?" Mightyena backed away and said "I will steal her away from you Inferno"

Maria then took a step forward and leaped into the air after that she fired a powerful yellow bolt of electricity. Both Mightyena and Frilish got hit and after that they both ran away towards the forest.

000  
(Maria's pov)

Later that afternoon Inferno and I took a walk towards the beach. I sat down on the sand and inferno picked up a rock and threw it into the air, the rock flew into the sky until a Pidgey flew by and got shot down by it. "Darn it that Pidgey got hit!" "Man there are a lot of dumb Pidgeys" Inferno sat down and wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes waiting to fall asleep until I heard a voice "Look a girl being hugged by a loser"

I darted my eyes and saw Mightyena grinning at me. "Didn't I already hurt you" then Frillish flew down from the sky and frowned at me. Then Mightyena said "You caught us off guard, now how about a bet? I bet Maria can't beat Frillish in a battle"

Inferno chuckled and said "Deal and if she wins you leave us alone" I sweat dropped and said "But what if I lose?" Mightyena then replied. "Well if you lose then you have to break up with Inferno and join me and Frillish"

Inferno screeched at Mightyena and said "SHE WON'T LOSE!" I then smiled and said "Ok I accept your challenge!"

000  
(Fight scene, Maria's pov)

I stood on the beach and Frillish hovered a bit off the ground a few feet away from me. Inferno stood between us and said "Each side will battle each other until one pokemon is unable to fight anymore, and since there are only two pokemon fighting it makes this a single battle and BEGIN!"

Inferno ran away and sat next to Mightyena who grinned at me to which I replied by sweat dropping. Frillish attacked first by firing dark blue bubbles at rapid speed. I dodged the attack by leaping into the air and I fired bolt of electricity at her.

Frillish yelled out in pain but suddenly I began to glow a dark indigo color. I ignored it and ran towards her, my tail began to glow a metallic color and I swung it at Frillish whacking her on the head. The ghost/Water type shook her head and created a purple ball of energy, she fired it at me. I sidestepped to the right and dodged the attack, then she fired another one at me so I leaped at it.

I tried to destroy it with a Thunderbolt but, it didn't work. I got hit with the attack and I fell down, I shot back up and jumped towards Frillish again. I tried to Thunderbolt her but nothing, no matter how hard I tried no electricity came out of me. Frillish then grabbed ahold of me and began to squeeze me, my teeth grew and then cackled with electricity. I bit one of her tentacles and that bite managed to electrify her.

I broke free of her grip and landed on the beach. Inferno then yelled out "You can't use thunderbolt because her ability Cursed Body disabled it" _Just great now the only effective moves I have are Electro Ball, Thunder Fang and Bite_ I thought to myself.

Frillish smiled at me and said "This has been fun but, you're going down" She fired rapid bubbles at me once again. To which hit me this time, I limped a bit but I fought the pain. My tail turned metallic once again and I swung it at Frillish but this time she caught it. Then she squeezed me even more until I was a shade of blue, I bit her once again and I broke free. She then breathed out a white thick mist from her mouth surrounding the battlefield.

I looked around and tried to locate her but nothing. Then Frillish grabbed me and threw me into the air, she then created another ball of purple energy and fired it. I then created a cackling yellow ball of electric energy and fired it. Both attacks canceled out each other and made an explosion. After that I began to fall towards her, however I bit her once more causing her to yelp in pain.

I then swung her around and around until finally I threw her up into the air. I created another Electro Ball and fired it; the attack hit her causing the ghost type fell down onto the ground with swirls in her eyes. I jumped up and down like a little school girl and then ran towards Inferno and he hugged me as tight as possible. Mightyena walked over to us slowly and said "I am taking her if you like it or not" he then sprang at us.

Suddenly Nova appeared out of nowhere and kicked Mightyena, then he threw Mightyena onto Frillish the two pokemon lay there with swirls in their eyes looking like two buffoons. Nova nodded at Inferno the fire type then leaped straight into the air and punched the ground. Suddenly pillars of fire rushed towards its targets. When the pillars reached them, they formed a ring of pillars and then merged into one giant fire pillar.

Then the pillar exploded and the two pokemon were sent sky high. Inferno hugged me and Nova smiled a bit, but I was awestruck "Inferno what was that?" "That was Fire Pledge" he said in a victorious like voice. I kissed him passionately on the lips and shut my eyes.

* * *

**Me: And that is how Inferno learned Fire Pledge.  
Simon: I don't have any lines!  
Me: Like I care, oh and a Shinx can't learn Electro ball in the games but in my story they can.**


End file.
